The Rose Of Kuoh
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: Nineteen years ago an event known as The Great Cataclysm occurred that caused several separate realms to violently collide and combine with each other. In this warped and twisted world, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee become the Red and White Dragon Empresses respectively due to worlds colliding caused by the war with Trihexa. Question now is, how will they survive on the same team?


_**Author's Note (**__**Update)****:**_

* * *

**For those who already read this story: I fixed a glaring error in this chapter I never intended to make. At the start of the chapter, I said, "It was nineteen years ago..." then forgot to fix "The year now is seventeen AGC..." as well as "****Date: March 12th, 17 AGC ****Location: Kuoh Academy." What happened was that I did fix my mistake but only on AO3, but completely forgot about the unfixed version on this site. Constantly fixing and rewriting the same chapter due to spelling mistakes by myself wore me out, thus the ****glaring error. Now that the error has been fixed. It now reads as I intended it to be in the first place: ****"The year now is Nineteen AGC..." Also: "****Date: March 12th, 19 AGC ****Location: Kuoh Academy." I apologize for the unentended screwup.**

**17 AGC was in fact the original date in the story's draft, but I changed it to 19 AGC due to Yang being two years older than Ruby in canon. Due to my unintentional screwup, I'll provide this info. This story is set in 2017 AD. But since ****The Great Cataclysm occurred, the AGC calendar is officially created. Year 1 offically begins after ****The Great Cataclysm happened. Meaning that since ****The Great Cataclysm occured in 1998, the Gregorian Calendar (though not completely universally) ceased to function and is offically replaced with the AGC ****Calendar in 2011. 1998 AD officially becomes 1 AGC. I'll even bring this up in story in a later chapter (no breaking the fourth wall).**

* * *

It was nineteen years ago that The Great Cataclysm occurred. This horrifying event, caused the realms of Remanent, Earth, the Familiar Forest, Heaven and the Underworld to combine into one being. The Great Cataclysm occured when Ophis and Great Red are forced to put aside their differences to combat the recently freed Trihexa by the hands of Qlippoth lead by Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Due to the tremendous danger posed by Trihexa, both Ophis and Great Red unite almost all known supernatural factions. The battle against Trihexa is intense. Despite all their efforts, nobody is able to destroy Trihexa (not even Ophis and Great Red themselves).

In the midst of battle, a radical idea is born from pure desperation. The Allied Forces will use all their combined powers to force Trihexa into a human form and attempt to wipe it's memory. In the end they are successful, however with dire consequences. Most of the Allied Force lies dead while Ophis and Great Red are exhausted near drained of their powers. Ultimately, Trihexa is forced to take the form of an infant human girl. Thousands of seals are placed upon Trihexa. Unfortunately as stated by Sirzechs Lucifer himself, "Those seals will degrade in a matter of decades if not sooner."

It gets even worse. The entire realms of Earth, Remanent, the Familiar Forest, Heaven and the Underworld violently merge together as a single entity. Suddenly, all sentient life in the previously separate realms find themselves forced together. Panic spreads across the world like the bubonic plague. Everything breaks down... even wars are started. Forcing the elements within the supernatural world to step in. Especially when monstrosities known as the Grimm spread across the land like a plague. Eventually the threat from the Grimm forces the world to put aside their differences long enough to work on how to combat this new threat. Eventually, treaties and even alliances are signed. In the midst of all this, all the realms that merged with Earth do so as entirely separate continents or islands. All this encompasses ten years.

Officially, these years are forever known as The Ten Years Of Darkness. During these years several known people die: Gorou Hyoudou, Taiyang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna, Weiss Schnee's mother, Baraqiel, Varric Bael, Corbin Phenex, Zeoticus Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. These people die either from the Grimm like Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee's mother, Ghira Belladonna and Gorou Hyoudou. Or from the Old Satan Faction taking advantage of the situation with Trihexa like with the assassinations of Baraqiel, Corbin Phenex, Varric Bael, Zeoticus Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer.

Losing these people causes Summer Rose, Venelana Gremory, Michelle Phenex, Kali Belladonna, Calfa Belial, Misla Bael and Miki Hyoudou as well as their families and friends to fall into a state of depression and anger. For the Devils. With the assassination of Sirzechs Lucifer, a new Lucifer is eventully chosen. Ultimately Diehauser Belial is chosen to take Sirzechs's place as Diehauser Lucifer.

With the threat of the Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses of Remanent spread out across the world to teach the governments and peoples of the the lands how to fight the dark hords of the Grimm. Soon schools like Becon and Signal Academy spread internationally across the territories of the formally seperate realms. The situation is so bad that once normal everyday schools like Kuoh Academy are forced to tranform into schools like Becon or Signal Academy.

As for Trihexa, it is given the human alias of Tracy Rose after the remaining Allies come across Summer and Taiyang along with their infant daughter Ruby Rose and and two year old Yang Xiao Long in the Kingdom of Vale two years after defeating Trihexa. After assessing the situation, the allies take a gamble and rewrite Summer and Taiyang's memories so that they genuinely think Trihexa is their biological daughter Tracy Rose.

From then on, 'Tracy Rose' grows up never knowing the truth of who she really is. For she genuinely thinks that she is the biological sister of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. And that Summer and Taiyang are her biological parents. One year after the offical end of The Ten Years of Darkness, Tracy's new family are forced from Vale due to the ramifications of The Ten Years Of Darkness as well as the cowardly actions of Raven Branwen. During this time, five people's lives as well as even fates are inadvertently intertwine and are changed forever. Two seemingly separate events forge the destinies of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Tracy Rose/Trihexa, Weiss Schnee an Blake Belladonna.

With the after effects of The Great Cataclysm still in full swing, the Grimm attack Weiss, Tracy, Ruby and Blake's homes. Ultimately, Weiss loses her mother while Ruby, Tracy and Yang lose their father as does Blake. Separately, the four girls come close to death. However through their own will power as well as their tenacity to survive causes these five girls fates to not only be sealed but intertwined.

Trapped and on the verge of death at the hands of the Grimm, Ddraig and Albion awaken with unbridled fury upon Ruby and Weiss's enemies. It is during this time that the seals on Tracy/Trihexa's powers begin to detonate. With blinding fury, Tracy uses her powers to kill dozens of Grimm to the shock of Yang and Rose. In the end the five girls stand victorious over their enemies. Especially since Yang awakens her Sacred Gear Night Reflection to protect Ruby. At first, Yang and Ruby are afraid of Ddraig and Tracy. But after working together to survive, both girls come to accept Ddraig as well as Tracy's thought to be new found powers.

Now stands the next generation of Dragon Empresses along with Yang Xiao Long the new weirder of Night Reflection and Tracy Rose, secretly the (even to herself) amnesiac Trihexa. Both Tracy and Yang offically become The first allies of the Red Dragon Empress. Separately and unknowingly to each other, Ruby Rose rises as the Red Dragon Empress while Weiss Schnee rises as the White Dragon Empress. After their awakening, Ddraig and Albion train their hosts (Ddraig also trains Yang and Tracy at their request) for what is to come as well as to prepare their hosts to continue their ancient rivalry. One year after Taiyang's death, Ruby's family moves to a small town in Japan named Kuoh.

Also during this time, Kali Belladonna and her daughter Blake are forced from their home due to their ties to the White Fang among other reasons. The two settle in Kuoh Japan around the same time Ruby and her family do. However tragady strikes one year later. Blake is captured by members of the Old Satan Faction so they can preform experiments on her along with a boy named Yuuto Kiba and a girl named Neo Politan. For Blake, their intention is to use her as their latest test subject for their experiments with Vritra's Sacred Gears meanwhile they strip Yutto of Sword Birth and in the prosses kill him. They then give Neo Sword Birth before experimenting on her.

For Vritra's Sacred Gears, the Old Satan Faction's ultimate goal is to recombine Vritra's soul and place it into a single Sacred Gear made from a combination of the empty Gears they pulled his fractured soul from (instead of using new materials). Over the years, the Old Satan Faction has been ruhtleslessly and violently collecting Vritra's Sacred Gears via extracting them out of their hosts even before The Great Cataclysm.

For Vritra's Sacred Gears, out of all the hundreds of test subjects Blake is the only survivor. Ultimately the Old Satan Faction is successful. The new Scared Gear is called Prison Warden. At the hight of their success, Kali along with several others (including Devil's loyal to the current Four Great Satans lead by Venelana Gremory) invade the facility Blake is being held in (unaware Neo even exists). Not long after, Blake and (by mere chance) Neo are freed. With nowhere else to go, Venelana takes Neo in. Eventually Neo joins Rias Gremory's Peerage as her Knight.

Meanwhile back in the former seperate realm of Remanent, with the Belladonnas gone. Sienna Khan swiftly and violently seizes control of the Whie Fang as the organization's new leader. The year now is Nineteen AGC and the world has gotten better since the twin horrors known as The Great Cataclysm and The Ten Years of Darkness. However things are about to change...

* * *

_**Date: March 12th, 19 AGC**_

_**Location: Kuoh Academy**_

* * *

With a sigh, Ruby Rose watches as Issei Hyoudou and his two friends run from pissed off members of the Kendo Club. Lead by Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama. The Kendo club tear after Issei and his buddies like girls possessed. With a shake of her head, Blake Belladonna snorts, "Idiots! Why does this school even tolerate their antics again?"

With a shrug, Yang Xiao Long chuckles, "No Idea. But If we were in Vale, those three would be so gone!"

Tracy Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina nod in unison. Velvet then sighs, "At least in Japan it's illigal to discriminate against Faunus unlike in Vale."

Blake nods in agreement, "If I still lived in Vale, then I would have to hide that I'm a Faunus."

Tracy nods, "True enough. Anyway, when are they going to announce who we're teaming up with?"

Coco looks at her watch before answering, "Twenty minutes from now."

Nora sighs as she kicks her feet nonchalantly, "Japan defiantly has a different way in choosing teams than in Vale!"

Blake nods, "That's true enough. By the way, that girl chasing the Perverted Trio, Weiss Schnee. I seen her before."

Tracy raises an eyebrow, "Her? I think her story is that her father Jacques Schnee striped her of being heiress of the Schnee Dust Company two years ago and passed the position of heir to his son Whitley Schnee. I have no idea why. Whatever happened between the two was so bad that Jacques even stopped Weiss from even going to Becon. To escape her father's reach, she came here to become a huntress instead."

Blake whistles, "Her dad sounds like a real fucking asshole!"

Coco nods her head in agreement, "What a dick. Anyway we need to get going."

After these words, the girls head off to the amphitheater. Twenty minutes later everyone is sitting in their seats as the principal of the school, Venelana Gremory stands up, "The time has come for all of you to form teams. For this year, Professor Ozpin from Becon Academy has graciously loaned Glynda Goodwitch to us. Professor Goodwitch please tell us what our students should expect."

Glynda nods, "Very well. This year, you will be selected the same way students at Becon Academy. This is apart of the exchange program between our respective schools."

As many students such as Mai Kazamatsu, Jeanne, Suzaku Himejima, Natsume Minagawa, Mio Fujimura, Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kotone Hase, Mittelt, Raynare, Mio Fujimura, Rias Gremory and (even) Sona Sitri grimace. Glynda goes on to explain how Becon teams are selected in detail all the while vice-principal Michelle Phenex as well as several other teachers such as Magari, Walburga, Nyx, Shuri Himejima, Brynhildr, Helmwige, Ortlind, Grimgerde, Schwertleite, Fujimai, Mirana Shatarova and Kalawarner stand by Michelle's side. By the time Glynda is done, many of the students feel sick. However they have no choice in the matter. Three hours later the students leave the amphitheater towards their shared destiny as huntsman and huntresses. To a part of Kuoh that was overwhelmed with Grimm long ago.

* * *

**Terminology:  
AGC: After The Great Cataclysm.**

**This story is also on AO3.**

**The Spider Stray Devil is DXD canon character. Since she doesn't canonically have an actual name (other than the Spider Stray Devil), I've given her the name Mio Fujimura.  
Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kotone Hase, Michelle Phenex, Corbin Phenex and Varric Bael aren't OC's they are from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase, Murayama, Hase, Lady Phenex, Lord Phenex and Lord Bael first names since they don't canonically have one yet (to my knowledge).**

**Walburga, Jeanne, Helmwige, Ortlind, Grimgerde, Schwertleite, Mai Kazamatsuri, Mirana Shatarova, Magari, Fujimai, Gorou Hyoudou, Miki Hyoudou, Suzaku Himejima and Natsume Minagawa are DXD canon characters. Of note: Jeanne is a prominent member of the Hero Faction. Also of note: Helmwige, Ortlind, Grimgerde and Schwertleite are members of Asgard's Valkyrie squad in canon. Of note: Gorou Hyoudou and Miki Hyoudou are Issei's canon parents. Meanwhile Fujimai is Shirone/Koneko and Kuroka's canon mother. Also the incarnations of the Greek Goddess Nyx and the Valkyrie Brynhildr in this fanfiction are from DXD Canon.**

**The fanfiction Rose Dragon Empress by D'nnome inspired me to wright this story. More specifically to make Ruby Rose the Red Dragon Empress (the very reason this fanfiction exists).**

**For Rias's Peerage: The * symbol means that the individuals haven't joined Rias's Peerage yet, but will in future chapters.**

**Rias's Peerage:  
King: Rias Gremory.  
Queen: Akeno Himejima.  
Bishops: Valerie Tepes and Asia Argento.  
Knights: Neo Politan and and Xenovia Quarta.  
Rooks: Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse.  
Pawns: Mittelt, Tosca, Raynare, Weiss Schnee,* Yang Xiao Long,* Pyrrha Nikos,* Blake Belladonna,* and Ruby Rose.***

**Sona' Peerage:  
King: Sona Sitri.  
Queen: Tsubaki Shinra.  
Bishops: Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka.  
Knights: Tomoe Meguri and Bennia.  
Rooks: Tsubasa Yura and Velvet Scarlatina.  
Pawns: Ruruko Nimura, Jeanne, Suzaku Himejima, Natsume Minagawa, Coco Adel, Shuri Himejima, Elaine Westcott and Lint Sellzen.**


End file.
